


Heaven is a Place on Earth

by AngyHomosexual58



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 years of porn, Anal Sex, Aziraphale has a vulva, Bottom Aziraphale, Crowley has a penis, Fan Service, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Smut, aziraphale has a penis, lots of porn, no beta we die like men, service top Crowley, top crowley, who am I kidding it’s almost all porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngyHomosexual58/pseuds/AngyHomosexual58
Summary: The ineffable husbands love, fight, and fuck their way through 6000 years.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	Heaven is a Place on Earth

Eden - 4004 B.C.

The garden was beautiful. The plants were lush and green, the animals docile and friendly. It was perfect, it was designed by God herself, how could it not be. Adam and Eve were perfect in their own way. They were perfect in their imperfections. They were something new, a blank slate. They had the ability to choose their own path, for better or for worse. They were neither ethereal or occult, they were simply human. Simply… Ineffable. 

Aziraphale was sure he could never leave the garden and he would be happy for all eternity. Unfortunately he knew his time there was drawing to a close. After he gave Adam and Eve his heavenly sword, he knew the human population would grow, and not stay in the paradise he had grown accustomed to. Currently he was waiting around for his next assignment, enjoying Eden. He knew he wasn’t alone in the garden, that the demon Crawley must be lurking around somewhere, but the principality found that that strangely didn’t seem to bother him much. He didn’t find himself afraid of the demon, as he knew he should, but nervous. It was a new feeling, a sort of fluttering in his stomach when he had spoken to Crawly on the wall. He felt safe near the demon and he could not figure out why. It felt like he was speaking to someone he met in a dream, but could not remember. He felt like he knew Crawley somehow. 

Aziraphale knew he probably should have smitted the demon right then and there, that’s what heaven would have wanted, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Crawley was fascinating, the same way the fruit of Eden was. Aziraphale found himself wanting to taste the demon to see whether he was as sweet and woah where did those thoughts come from.

He had seen how Adam and Eve had reached for each other, slotting together like two puzzle pieces, but he didn’t understand it. In heaven there were lovers of course, but they did not give each other pleasure through the flesh, but through their essence. But Aziraphale found himself yearning to be touched the way Eve was. The angel’s curiosity was strong. He had a nagging feeling that he wasn’t supposed to want it, but he couldn’t figure out why, heaven had never said anything against it.

That’s how later the angel found himself later naked, by one of the many lakes, lazily rubbing himself off. He had seen the way Eve had writhed around on the ground when Adam had touched her and wanted to feel that for himself. So when he had made the effort, he tried to copy what hers had looked like. Aziraphale had discovered this small nub that when he touched it, it felt like a little shock, but in a very pleasant way. He also found that the little opening below it was suddenly wet and leaking. It was fascinating how the human body responded to stimulation. The angel found himself rubbing faster, chasing something, but not knowing what.

“Well that’s a sight to see.” A drawling voice purred behind Aziraphale. The angel jumped, and looked around straight into the golden eyes of Crawley.

“Ahh uhm” Aziraphale stammered, going completely red. “Hi Crawley. I uhhhhh”

“Feels good doesn’t it.” Crowley smirked. “Just finding out this now angel?”

“I uh.” Aziraphale stumbled. “Well uh yes. And I just kind of discovered it.” 

“Nothing to be embarrassed about.” Crawley walked around in front of the angel and crouched down. “Like I said. If it wasn’t natural, the almighty wouldn’t have made it possible.”

“Well. If you put it like that” Aziraphale smiled.

“It can feel even better than that you know.” Crawley traced a pattern around Aziraphale’s ankle.

“Really?” Aziraphale asked genuinely curious. “I didn’t think anything could really feel better than that.” 

Crawley laughed loudly. “You have no idea angel. I could show you if you want.”

Aziraphale’s brain seemed to stop functioning. On one hand he really really wanted Crowley to “show him” but on the other, heaven would definitely not approve.

“I. I don’t think my side would like that very much Crawley.” 

Crawley screwed his eyes up before saying “no one’s watching us angel. It’s just you and me.” 

Aziraphale was hesitant but eventually his curiosity and the burning heat in his stomach gave in. “Oh all right then” he sighed, not wanting to give away how much he really wanted it.

“Lie down.” Crawley commanded. Bringing his hands up to grip the angel’s thighs, thumbs digging in.

Aziraphale did as he was told, squeaking as Crawley then spread his thick thighs apart, staring down at his effort with a look of hunger.

“Just trust me angel.” Crawley soothed. Hand stroking higher on his thigh. “This will feel amazing.” 

Aziraphale nodded his consent and Crawley dove right in. His thumbs spread Aziraphale apart and his forked tongue licked a slow stripe up Aziraphale’s effort. The angel cried out, the shocking sensation ten times more intense. The demon smiled and swirled his tongue around the angel’s clit. Aziraphale was sobbing softly, moaning out his pleasure at the new sensation. 

“Oh! Oh my dear don’t stop.” Aziraphale cried.

“Wouldn’t dream of it angel.” Crawley said, bringing his slender fingers over to rub softly over Aziraphale’s wet opening. He stroked for a moment before gently sliding his middle finger inside. 

“Oh!” Aziraphale gasped at the intrusion. It wasn’t uncomfortable, just not what he expected it to feel like. 

Crawley crooked his finger and Aziraphale squirmed. It wasn’t exactly the same sensation as before but it was still amazing. Crawley kept at it, trying out different rhythms and pressures until Aziraphale was falling apart under him and begging him. 

Aziraphale was flying, he didn’t know the human body could feel so good. When he felt like it was all too much, Crawley started flicking his tongue against his clit again and Aziraphale pretty much screamed. There was a pressure that seemed to be building in his body. Heat radiating from Crowley’s tongue and spreading to his navel and down his legs. His legs were shaking uncontrollably. He carded his hand through Crawley’s long red locks and tried to rock his body upwards in rhythm with Crawley’s tongue and fingers.

“I don’t know what’s happening, but oh my don’t stop. Please don’t stop Crawley please.” 

Crawley smirked and redoubled his efforts. The pleasure was mounting in Aziraphale’s body, suddenly he was on a cliff, and was unexpectedly thrown off. Blinding pleasure rolled over his body in a wave and he arched his hips off the ground. Everything was tingling and he could feel himself pulsing. His effort felt like it was kissed by God herself, heavenly light radiated from his soul and he could feel his halo start to glow. 

“Ah fuck that’s gorgeous” Crawley sighed. Watching as the angel laid blissful in the afterglow. Aziraphale watched him pull out his effort, a thick cock, pretty, like Adam’s had been. Crawley stroked himself a half dozen times before he threw his head back in what Aziraphale was sure was the same bliss he hadn’t just experienced himself moments ago. White ropes shot out of Crowley’s effort and stripped up Aziraphale’s stomach and effort. 

Crawley collapsed next to him on the grass, the sun beating down on them. 

“That was...” Aziraphale started.

“I know.” Crawley stated.

“If heaven ever finds out about this. They will kill me” 

“They won’t”

“How can you be so sure.”

“Well after you just fell apart so prettily under me angel. I don’t think I could ever let a damn bad thing happen to you.” 

“And what about... God?”

“Well if she had an issue with it I think we would both be obliterated right now. So I think she ought to be cool with it.” 

“We’re on different sides Crawley.”

“So what angel?” Crawley rolled onto his side to look at Aziraphale. “It’s not like we’ll be interfering with each other's work.”

Aziraphale smiled shyly before turning over to peck Crawley on the lips. “Then we have ourselves a little arrangement then.”


End file.
